


Logical Conclusion

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crack, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: "I think we'll shut that window again, if you don't mind. It is a singular thing, but I find that a concentrated atmosphere helps a concentration of thought. I have not pushed it to the length of getting into a box to think, but that is the logical outcome of my convictions." --The Hound of the Baskervilles





	Logical Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #17](http://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1678825.html).

Holmes was out when I returned from the post office, but a package had arrived. Quite a large package; I hadn’t even known they made cardboard crates in that size. There was no address on it, so I assumed it had been hand delivered.

Packages without recipients’ names are generally for Holmes, so I left it and sat back on the settee to read, only to be disturbed by a faint but slowly increasing smell of tobacco. When I looked up the box was smoking slightly.

My business or not, if whatever was in there posed a threat to our sitting room I had better see what it was. I opened the carton, discovering that it was not actually sealed.

A cloud of smoke billowed out, revealing that the reason it was unsealed was that Sherlock Holmes was sitting inside it, smoking a pipe. “I did warn you,” he said.


End file.
